


Ten Days

by ankostone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, These guys are my faves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Compass and Lucas can never find the time for each other, but they promise to try. As soon as Compass returns from her trip...





	

“You’re leaving again?” Lucas questioned his sister, who had a suitcase at her side. He had came to visit for a weekend, Compass having promised that she would stay to visit with him.

 

She frowned at her words. “Something….Has happened.” She didn’t want to tell him the truth, that she hated being in Italy. Everytime she returned home, she could feel darkness seep into her very being. She blamed it on her Grandfather. He had insisted that she leave this place and better herself, and she had. The only thing that tethered her to this place was Lucas. 

 

But Lucas wouldn’t leave. He had to support their mother, and if he left like Compass, know one would be there for her. But Lucas didn’t understand how sick Compass would get by staying in the city. It was literally a poison to her, but she didn’t know how to explain that. 

 

“Yeah, I came.” Lucas said standing up. Compass looked hurt. 

 

“That isn’t it Lucas-” But she was interrupted. 

 

“No, I get it. You don’t being reminded of family, you seem to have this craving t9o avoid it.” He said bitterly. 

 

Lucas didn’t know how much Compass truly valued her relation with her brother. He meant the world to her, and she had offered many times to take him on her travels. But he would always refuse, saying he had work, or that mom was sick. It broke her heart each time, and to think that Lucas thought she didn’t care about family broke her heart.

 

“That isn’t it at all.” She said quietly, before shaking her head, her heart growing hard for a moment. 

 

“The only one I see avoiding family is you. I always invite you on my travels, but you turn me down!”

 

“Because I have a job, and a life! I can’t be like you, Rosa. I needed some sort of stability. You got that growing up, and now you crave freedom, but I’m perfectly content staying here.” 

 

Compass was always thrown by how intelligent Lucas could be. He didn’t show it very often. His words were quick to make her shut up, since it was true. 

 

She looked towards the door a moment. She couldn’t just not go. Her grandfather had already pay for her travel. She was going to go to Greece to speak with an old friend of her grandpa’s that was interested in getting into the trading business. She couldn’t disappoint. 

 

“Can’t you just….can you stay here until I get back?” She asked, a pleading looking in her eyes. She had to do this, but she wanted her brother too. 

 

Lucas sighed, rubbing his face in frustration. 

 

“How long will you be gone? You know I hate the drive from here to work.” He said. Compass shook her head. 

 

“Two, three days top, I promise Lucas.” She said with a smile. Lucas rolled his eyes before ruffling his sister’s hair, it now sticking out randomly. 

 

“God, I can’t say no to you. Well, I can, but I won’t.” He teased. Compass rolled her eyes in return, before picking up her suitcase. 

 

“Good, then don’t say no when I ask you to drive me to the airport.” She said as she wheeled out. Lucas laughed and followed her. 

 

“I feel like I don’t have a choice in the matter!” He laughed, walking out the door with her, truly believing that maybe they could spend some time together as a family after this little trip.

 

~~~~

 

Compass sat on the motel bed, a towel wrapped around her body. It had been ten days since she had arrived in Greece, and the last thing she wanted was to hear one more person utter a word about trade around her. She laid on the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling for a moment. The business that her grandpa’s friend was going to flop, and both her and her grandfather were trying to convince him not to invest, but he would be stubborn. Compass hadn’t hadn’t a night’s sleep that wasn’t occupied by his annoying voice. 

 

The next day, she took a taxi to their airport. She hadn’t succeeded in convincing the old man to not take the deal, but she had decided that his stubbornness wasn’t worth it. She had gotten to explore and tour around Greece a bit, which she appreciated. It was another country she could add to the list. 

 

Her plane landed in Italy hours later, and she was excited to return home, though she wasn’t sure why. When she was dropped off, she was surprised to find her grandfather at the airport waiting for her. Normally she had to return home alone. 

 

The man’s face was grave, which suddenly worried Compass. 

 

“Grandpa, what are you doing here? I could have taken the taxi.” She told him, but the old man was silent, Compass tensed up. 

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked, fear creeping in her voice.

 

“I think you should stay with me for a few days Rosa…”

 

~~~

 

Compass walked into her waiting house silently. She hadn’t been to her place since returning from Greece. The place felt stale and empty. She took a sharp breath in, as if she was surprised by her own home. 

 

Since her return to Italy, she had been staying with her grandfather. She still remembered his words vividly. 

 

“Lucas has been in an accident…”

 

Compass walked into her house and set her stuff down on the couch. The place smelled like Lucas’s cologne, and a wave of sadness crossed over her. She felt her eyes tear up, but she had cried enough at the funeral to last a lifetime, she didn’t want to do it anymore.

 

“He had been driving late at night. They say it was a drunk driver…”

 

Compass walked into the kitchen and flipped on the lights. Everything probably would have went bad by now. She needed to clean the place up. But she didn’t want to get rid of his scent that wrapped her in love. 

 

“He isn’t going to make it…”

 

Compass wiped her eyes, before they were drawn towards a piece of paper that was sitting on the counter. She approached it carefully, as if it might jump up and attack her. She gently reached for it, and looked over the chicken scratch and silly doodles. A lump formed in Compass’s throat, and the papr fell to the ground as she covered her mouth, trying to prevent the sobs that threatened to pour out of her. 

 

“Luca…” She cried, feeling as if she might get sick at his words. 

 

‘I stuck around for 10 days, but I have to go home! I’m sorry sister, but I just really hate that drive! Let’s just get together when you get back okay? Sorry for being a jerk before you left, I know you love your family. 

 

And I know you love me.’


End file.
